


honey & vanilla

by MAUELM



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feminization, Multiple Orgasms, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Very very minor, also, i also guess this could be considered, like....... VERY vanilla, obviously, on both of them, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAUELM/pseuds/MAUELM
Summary: It's a running joke amongst their friends that Marius is one false move away from falling apart entirely. The boy can hardly get a sentence out without an unintentional innuendo or Freudian slip. But for every mismatched sentence or fumbling misstep that lands him on his face, there's a gentler, more certain touch, a sentence laden with endless shining prose that glows inside of him, radiating out of him like sunshine. And it all comes so naturally to him here, like this, that Cosette wonders how anyone can think Marius is some kind of claude.





	1. Chapter 1

"God Divine," Marius groans against her cheek, his voice thick and breathless and his breath skitters down her cheek and down towards her neck where it dissipates into a warmth that bubbles, then goes cold until he exhales again. "You... You..."

"Me?" Cosette questions playfully, her voice high and a little whiner than she would have liked, but she barely registers that. "What about me?"

"You," Marius practically growls into the shell of her ear, and Cosette can hear his smile, "are the absolute definition of loveliness."

She can't think of something to say in response to that, partly because it's so sweet and partly because he rolls his hips against hers and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss just below her ear and she shivers, making a squeaky little sound of pleasure.

"You feel so perfect," he whispers. "You're so...  _warm._ And soft. Ungh," He trembles a little and relaxes his weight onto her, body stilling for a moment, as if describing how she feels is as good as actually feeling it. "So so perfect, darling, so perfect, like we were made for each other. Made for this."

He's going so  _slow,_ which isn't unusual as they're both fairly sensitive and anything over a certain pace with have the whole thing done in five minutes flat, and that won't do for Marius, who's belief in true-to-form lovemaking is by the book and has earned him much teasing by the amis.  _If they only knew_ , Cosette thinks, and remembers how during one of their girls nights Eponine and Musichetta had gushed all about how rough sex was where it's at, and that vanilla sex was just so boring, they could never get off from someone looking at them so intimately, going so slow, being so close. But that's exactly what Marius is doing now, fucking her so slowly and tenderly that it feels like a hundred million tiny stars are crashing against each other inside of her, and with every slow thrust he whispers another love confession, another compliment, another intonation of her name. And the funniest part is; he doesn't do it on purpose. He's not even been with anyone but her, but somehow he knows just what to do, what movement will have her falling over the edge, which series of words will send a lightning bolt up her spine. And he does it all because that's just how he is, that's just what he knows, it's his instinct and it pleases her more than anything and that's just further proof to both of them that they're soulmates.

Her legs wrap around his hips on their own accord, ankles locking together and trying to pull him deeper within her. "Marius, fuck," She sighs. In the outside world, she never swears, but she guesses that they're very different people in the private space of their own bed and that makes it okay. For example, it's a running joke amongst their friends that Marius is one false move away from falling apart entirely. The boy can hardly get a sentence out without an unintentional innuendo or Freudian slip. But for every mismatched sentence or fumbling misstep that lands him on his face, there's a gentler, more certain touch, a sentence laden with endless shining prose that glows inside of him, radiating out of him like sunshine. And it all comes so naturally to him here, like this, that Cosette wonders how anyone can think Marius is some kind of claude.

"You drive me crazy." She says to him, tracing a line from his ear to his chin. "You know that, don't you, pretty boy?"

He groans at the familiar nickname, face wincing like he's been punched, and mumbles something about  _being pretty for you_ and recovers a little, eyes fluttering open to look at her. He thrusts just a little harder and she gasps, trying to buck up to meet his hips. They've been at this for close to an hour and they're both getting kind of tired, but not tired enough to put a stop to it, just tired enough to make their movements slow and languid and relaxed as they collapse into each other. His full weight is resting on top of her but she likes the pressure, likes knowing he's  _there._ He groans and tells her, "I'm so in love with you, you're magic, you know? You're living, breathing proof that magic exists."

He kisses all over her face, around her forehead and cheeks and chin, one on each eye and down the slope of her nose. He rests his nose against hers and looks her in the eyes, one arm wrapped under her shoulderblades, hand resting on her shoulder and tracing little patterns with his thumb, the other arm stroking through her hair. He slides the hand designated for hair-stroking under her head and pulls her up just a little so he can catch her lips, gentle and soft. He pulls away just enough to see her face, he eyes squeezed closed, nose wrinkled, mouth hanging agape, every exhalation a stuttering moan.

"Go ahead, love," he mumbles contentedly, slowing his pace down even more to keep her right where she's at, to keep this vision of gorgeousness that's  _so close, so close,_ she sighs, thrashing her head back and forth and he slows even  _further,_ teasing intentionally now (and it's not like his pace was all that fast to begin with. "Come for me." He whispers in her ear, and she starts before his sentence is even done, her back arching up off the bed, pressing her to him even more. Her hands grapple for purchase on his back and she digs her nails into the pale skin of his spine, dragging them downwards, as if that will somehow relieve the immense pleasure her fifth (or maybe sixth? She's lost count) orgasm of the night brings her. She topples over the edge and he catches her, arms tightening around her as she comes, whispering,  _that's it, that's my girl, god yeah you feel so fucking good on my cock cosette, i love you so much honey, good girl._

She doesn't realize she's screamed until she's stopped, ears ringing and throat a little gravelly. When she opens her eyes Marius is looking at her with his eyes glazed over, like he's something subhuman, overtaken by desire. He presses his forehead to hers, smiling almost imperceptibly, she might not have been able to tell he was smiling at all were it not for his dimples. 

"How does that feel, love?" He asks, and Cosette chuckles a little under her breath- Marius, her Marius, who just made her  _scream_ by barely moving at all, asking how it feels. She smiles at him, hoping the expression conveys all of the loving thoughts inside her head, all directed at him. Her hand cards through his hair, coming to rest on the nape of his neck.

"Amazing," She tells him, her voice sounding as fucked out as she feels, "so fucking good, baby. You have no idea what you do to me."

Marius seems a little more than satisfied with that answer, and he begins moving his hips again, slowly rocking back and forth, in and out of her and his grip on her tightens, his eyes locked forever on hers. "God, do I love you." He mumbles, smiling in earnest this time, though his eyebrows betray them as they furrow together when he adjusts her hips, tilting them upwards just a bit, allowing him to hit a deeper angle within her that makes them both moan. "Cosette, Cosette, I love you, I do, I-" He comes suddenly and without warning, pushing himself as deep inside of her as he can go, muscles tightening and stuttering as he lets himself go inside of her, one long, loud 'uuhhhhhh' leaving his lips as he does. Cosette has her arms around him and is squeezing hi so tight and her voice is in his ear, breathless and soft, saying 'Marius, yes, yes, yes,' over and over again and he's somehow still coming, seeing stars, and it's all because of her.

When he comes to, he hitched himself up on his elbows to look at her, take in in all of her flushed, shiny glory. He's never thought he looked good after sex, his skin goes painfully red and his hair is a complete disaster, but Cosette beams up at him, cups his cheek in her palm and says 'so handsome, baby', and suddenly, just like that, he is.

He removes himself from inside of her but stays laying atop her, nestling his face into the crook of her neck. She gently runs her fingertips along his back and he hums contentedly, basking in the afterglow, feeling her warmth, listening to her heartbeat.

"Love you." She says lazily.

He sits up again to look her right in the eyes. "I love you, Cosette." He says sincerely, "more than the moon, the sun, everything I own, or am- I love you. I need you like a fish needs a bicycle."

"Huh?" She quirks an eyebrow, the spell of their lovemaking momentarily broken.

"I need you like a fish needs a bicycle," he says again, not understanding why she's confused.

"So... Not at all?"

"No! Very, very much!"

"Sweetheart, I don't think you know what that phrase means."

"Of course I do. It means someone needs something. It's a necessity."

"Marius, why would a fish need a bicycle?"

"I... Guess I never really thought about it."

Cosette laughs, loud and rapturously, and Marius laughs despite himself. "Okay," he says between giggles, "I need you like a... clown needs a bicycle?"

And Cosette is near hysterics now, though Marius cannot for the life of him figure out why- he's being very charming and romantic.


	2. Chapter 2

It's quarter to one in the morning. Marius is sitting on the far left side of the couch, and Cosette is laying across the cushions, head propped on a pillow, feet in Marius's lap. Her shoes sit by the front door of the flat, and Marius is absentmindedly rubbing her feet, which she had complained had been sore from being in heels all night. Gordon Ramsey's Kitchen Nightmares is playing on TV, and has been for the past hour, and they watch with tired and bright eyes as the chef hurls one ridiculous insult after another. It's just interesting enough to keep their attention, since they're both so exhausted but even happier. There's fast food wrappers on the coffee table, burgers and fries they had salaciously bought on their way home. It had been the youngest and silliest either of them had ever felt, running from the car to the restaurant in their Sunday best, Marius carrying Cosette across the parking lot so that she wouldn't risk getting her dress dirty.

Marius's coat is hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen behind them, and he lounges lazily in just his pants, shirt, tie, and suspenders. The suit is brown, the tie red with little white flowers on it. Cosette had wanted to laugh the first time she saw it a few hours ago, but she was too busy crying. He looks sloppily gorgeous, his hair ruffled from dancing and a couple of fingers run through it (mostly from Courfeyrac), and Cosette muses that he doesn't even have to try to be as handsome as he is. Content with that thought, she reaches her hands up above her head and stretches them as far away from her extended toes as they will go. Her dress shuffles as she leans into the stretch and she yawns, though she's not really  _that_ tired. As she brings her hands back to rest on her stomach, her wedding band catches the light, and she holds her hand out in front of her to admire it- above her engagement ring, a thin gold band with a little pearl atop it, is a thin gold band with a swirly floral pattern carved into it, and it matches the one that now resides on Marius's left hand- as of about seven hours ago, her  _husband._

"You getting tired?" He asks her, his hand siding up her calf.

"Kind of," Cosette sighs, "more just... Relaxed."

He smiles down on her, lopsided and so charming it may as well be accompanied with a little 'ding' sound. "Wanna head to bed?"

"Yes," She says, maybe too quickly, too excitedly. "Yeah. Let me just take off my makeup, take my hair down and stuff."

She stands up and takes a few steps towards the bathroom before stopping. "Can you unzip me?" She moves her veil to the side, off her back.

She can't see his face, but she can practically hear him smiling, grinning like the cat the got the cream. "Of course." He says, and comes behind her, one hand grasping the zipper, the other wrapping around her waist, barring her to him. He plants his lips on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder and kisses there, slowly drawing down the zipper, exposing to him the glorious line of her back. He runs his thumb up the indent of her spine and she shivers, wiggles out of his embrace.

"Be patient," she teases, "I'll be out in just a minute."

He chuckles as she retreats into the bathroom, feeling overwhelmed with love. The door closes and he decides to bide his time by tidying up their mess of food wrappers and discarded clothing. He turns off the TV and the rest of the lights in the apartment and heads into the bedroom, hanging up his suit jacket and putting their shoes away. He's undoing his cuff links and putting them on the desk when his wife enters, makeup-less, hair falling down around her shoulders, the blue silk of a robe wrapped around her frame. The light of the city pours through the bedroom window, covering them both in a kind of silver glow, an angelic mist that only settles over those in love. It's all Marius can do to not toss her on the bed and ravage her there and then. He replaces that action with the softer, calmer one of breathing, blowing out one long low breath through pursed lips. Cosette giggles a little, shuffling where she stands, wrapping the robe tighter around her.

"Something blue," She mumbles through her smile.

"C'mere," Marius hums, reaching out for her before either of them have moved. She walks directly into him arms, his hands sliding across her hips and settling on her back. She tilts her head up to kiss him and his heart hammers so fast he fears for a moment he might pass out- his wife,  _his wife,_ is kissing him, and she's good and beautiful and warm and soft and radiant and loving and more than he ever though he deserved, but she's right here, as sweet and open as ever, fingers gently spreading on his chest, lips on his, warming him from the outside in.

"I love you." He whispers, simply unable to say anything else. She smiles against his lips, feeling glittery.

"I love you too." She tells him. She slides her lips down to mouth at his neck, leaving bruising kisses over his pale, freckled skin. He hums and lets her undo his tie, slide his suspenders down his arms, untuck his shirt and undo the buttons. She runs her hands down his chest and towards his belt, and Marius gulps- every time with her feels like the first time. Every place her fingers touch instantly smolders, bubbling and prickling like lava.

Cosette gently nudges his hips and he takes the hint, sitting on the edge of the bed, raising his hips so that she can slide his pants down and off. He's already straining against his briefs, feeling the pulses of ache as her breath skitters across his skin. She smiles a little and presses her mouth against the cloth, and Marius hisses, gripping tight to the bedspread to prevent himself from bucking his hips forward, like he had done the first time they were intimate and he thought he had broken her nose (he hadn't, and she thought it was sweet that he was so worried). She kisses along his waistband, her lips teasing, tantalizing with every brush of skin, and he's not ashamed to say that he's desperate, he's been dying to get his hands on her all day, and aside from a quick albeit heated make out session in the bathroom during the reception that was awkwardly interrupted by Combeferre, they had barely been afforded a kiss since they were pronounced man and wife.

Finally, she pulls the waistband down and his cock pops up, eager and waiting. She wastes no time in taking him in her mouth and he moans outright, his hands tugging at her curls, reveling at the softness of her hair and her mouth together. She runs her tongue along the underside of his cock, circling his head before dipping down, taking his whole length in her mouth, nuzzling her nose against his pelvis. She pulls back to breathe and that's when the gag reflex kicks in. She coughs and swallows thickly.

"Don't push yourself, darling." He says gently, pushing her hair away from her face. She looks up at him, smirking, because he pretends not to know that she loves it, loves having him in her throat, and she knows that he genuinely doesn't want her to make herself sick or hurt herself, but she also knows that he loves it when she deepthroats him, despite his worrisome nature. She places soft kisses along his length, revels in the feeling of him throbbing in her mouth, the sound of him moaning and panting above her, so sensitive it almost stings, hypnotized by the effect she has on him. Cosette has never really considered herself a dominant person in any aspect of her life, and especially not in bed, but there's something about the way Marius's body reacts to her touch that makes her feel powerful.

Marius sucks in a hard breath and gently but firmly pulls her head back and away from him, toes curling, trying so hard not to make this end before it's even begun. He leans down and grabs her around the waist and pulls her up onto the bed, crawling atop her and kissing her feverishly. She sighs into it, pulling him closer by his cheeks, and whines when he moves away, kissing down her neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling as he goes, and goosebumps light up her skin, arching into wherever his mouth is, desperate of as much of him as she can get. He pulls the tie of the robe to release it and the sides fall open, fluid and soft the way silk does, and runs his hand up the curve of her side, lowering his face to her breasts, kissing and using every part of his mouth he can. Cosette grips his head and moans quietly, hips raising and falling, trying to get him to stop teasing her and make his way to where she wants him most. He helps her out of the robe, tossing it to the floor, and kisses a line down from her chest, past her navel, and spreads her legs. She hitches herself up on her elbows to watch him pepper the inside of her thighs with kisses, those sweet, gentle, tiny little kisses he saves for these moments alone, which makes her crave them that much more.

"Marius, stop teasing me." She breathes, making her voice light and airy, knowing he can't resist anything she asks when she uses that voice.

"But you're so cute when you get all worked up for me, my love." He looks up from his ministrations and winks- or, he tries to, but both eyes close. Naturally, this sends them into a joined fit of giggles, Cosette falling onto her back, Marius resting his head against her thigh as they lose their breath in euphoric laughter.

"Damn it," Marius chuckles, "I try so hard to be sexy..."

Cosette sits up again and cups his cheek with her palm, laughter momentarily forgotten. "Do or do not, there is no try."

Marius smiles in earnest, wide and joyful, and does as he's told. He pulls himself in, nice and close, arms wrapped around the underside of her thighs to keep her where she is (she can be a bit of a squirmer). He rubs his thumbs along her soft skin, encouraging her to lay back down. "Just relax. Let me take care of you."

She rests on her back, and the next thing she feels is Marius's tongue sliding up her slit, wet and warm, and she tosses her head back and moans out loud, much louder than she normally would have let herself due to their neighbors, but she figures it's their wedding night, so an exception can be made. Marius applies the slightest bit of pressure to her clit and circles it with his tongue and her body contorts, back arching and bowing, arms and legs twitching, body unsure where to delegate this pleasure to.

"You taste so good," Marius whispers against her, which somehow feels filthier than anything else they've done. "You sweet thing."

He removes one of his hands from around her legs and slides his middle finger into her, followed closely by his ring finger. Cosette jumps when the cool metal of his wedding band brushes her skin, but quickly sinks into the feeling, welcoming it, another sign that this wonderful man is hers, all hers. And with that thought, coupled with his mouth still on her and two fingers working her over thoroughly, she comes, feeling like she might be tearing out fistfuls of her husbands hair, but too overwhelmed with the force of her orgasm to care.

Marius knows just when to stop, when her aftershocks are about to turn into painful sensitivity, and he shuffles off his briefs and socks and climbs on top of her again, grinning so wide it looks like his cheeks might snap. His lips and chin are wet, and while he hesitates a moment, not wanting to gross her out, he assures himself that they've done this so often that it no longer requires thinking or conscious action, they know each other too well to doubt what they're doing, they trust each other too much, and Marius is suddenly overcome with emotion, with how much he loves her, with gratitude that she loves him just for being him, and he's struck with the sense that he could confidently make love to her in his sleep. He kisses her and then presses his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes, searching for any signs of doubt, of remorse. But of course, there is none. Just pure love and desire shining through. He pulls the blanket over them, wrapping them up in a little cocoon of love and admiration and respect and trust and reverence and all of the good things, keeping them right there, right inside this little bubble that might as well be their home.

"Love of my life," Marius sighs, admiring her in the moonlight, "I love everything about you. Your smile, your hair, your little nose," he emphasizes that one with a little 'boop' of his finger on the mentioned appendage, "your laugh, the sound of your voice, your hands, your heart, your soul, your mind, everything, every little bit of it I love and I'm gonna love for the rest of my life."

"Oh, Marius," Cosette runs her fingers along his jaw, "I want you. All of you. So bad. So bad."

The smile returns to Marius's face, excited and happy and enamored as before. He kisses her again, more deeply and with intention. "You're gonna have me." He tells her. "I'm all yours, Cosette. All yours forever."

And that's more than good enough for Cosette, who stretches her hands above her head, reveling in the feeling of being completely ravished by Marius. He places the tip of his cock at her entrance and kisses her deeply, making one tiny thrust, barely moving at all before sliding back out. He picks up a rhythm, slow and steady and easy, and holds her head with both of her hands, pushing in just the slightest bit more with each thrust until finally he's fully inside her. They both groan and stop, exalting in this moment, of being together not only as husband and wife but as two people who love each other more than anything in the world, as Marius and Cosette as they always were, completely head over heels about each other, feeling lightheaded with simultaneous anticipation and complete satisfaction. 

Cosette sighs and wraps her arms around his back, hands resting on his shoulder blades. "Marius, baby, please." She breathes, becoming restless, and Marius giggles a little under his breath and starts moving his hips, just a little back and forth, and its both too much and just enough. They outlet their pleasure by kissing each other, by giving it to the other and receiving it all the same. Marius can't stop watching Cosette's face, the way it morphs into different expressions of pleasure, Her eyes squeezed shut tight, lip bitten, nose wrinkled, eyebrows raised, mouth agape, changing as her pleasure does, her moans leaving her shamelessly now, little half-finished fragments of larger cries, cut into pieces by the need to breathe. She opens her eyes and smiles when she sees him looking at her, though it's not unusual in the slightest, it still makes her feel vulnerable and exposed in the most amazing way possible.

"Beautiful," Marius whispers to her, breath trembling as he tries to contain his own pleasure, focusing on her first. "You're so, so beautiful, Cosette."

She throws her head back and groans at the praise. "Marius, I love you." She pants out, hands growing into fists on his back. "So, so much I love you."

"My god, Cosette, I love you too." He mumbles into her neck, transferring his praises there, whispering his affections and feelings across her skin, and it's almost as if she can feel them, her body responding to the vibrations of his words. She grabs his cheeks and positions his face to look at him, biting her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed together, and Marius knows all too well what that look means.

"Just let go, my love," He tells her, voice thick, "I'm here, I've got you."

And that's all it takes for her to shatter, gasping and choking out moans and her eyes rolling backwards behind her eyelids with the intensity of it. She feels impossibly open, like she's been turned inside out, and somewhere far away she registers Marius giving her words of encouragement. She doesn't know what they are, but it helps that they're there.

She comes impossibly tight around him, shaking and spasming and gasping his name, and Marius decides that there's no finer sight in this world than his gorgeous wife in the throes of pleasure, all because of him. And she's grasping at his hair and chanting his name over and over again, interspersed with little 'oh god's and ' yes's and she feels so good that he comes, too, spending himself inside her and burying his face in her neck, body pulsing and toes curling. "Fuck fuck fuck" he whispers out before he finally releases, moaning into the skin of her neck, trying to get more until he's through, the last of his aftershocks leaving his body rather quickly.

They're both breathing heavy, trembling limbs wrapped securely around each other as they recover. Marius is the first to get his bearings. He slides out of her and rolls onto his back, taking his with him as he does so she's laying on his chest, eyes still closes, still catching her breath. He runs his hand through her hair, watching her face as she comes to, smiling blithely. Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him, looking as beautiful and sweet and angelic as the day he first saw her.

"Hey," She says, resting her chin on his chest, "I'm really glad I married you."

"That makes two of us." Marius giggles, feeling her words hit every part of his heart. "Thank you for the most amazing wedding day."

"Well, technically we should be thanking Courf and my dad," she chides, "they planned the whole thing."

"It was perfect because it was you." He says softly. "Just like everything else."

Cosette shakes her head a little, unable to conceal her flattered smile. It's cheesy and they both know it, but it means just the same. "I love you, Marius."

"I love you too. So much." He kisses her and pulls the blanket up over her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her heartbeat and breathing slowly return to normal. She falls asleep rather fast, and he whispers  _goodnight, Mrs. Pontmercy_ into her hair before he dozes off too, excited for the next day and they day after that and the day after that for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, here it is, the long-awaited porny sequel to chapter 2 of 'just a whisper away, waiting for me'!

"You sure Eponine won't come back?"

"Pretty much. She went with Jehan and Grantaire to that poetry-music-thing out of town."

They're in Cosette's bed. It's a twin on the top bunk, so it's a tight fit, a little awkward, but worth it for the proximity. They're both excitedly anxious, hyper-aware of every part of their body, every place they're touching. It's been just a few hours since they became 'official', and both of them are in the strange in-between place of wanting to be as affectionate as possible while not making the other uncomfortable. They had began sitting at the head of the bed, a few inches apart, watching The Incredibles on Cosette's laptop that she perched on the tiny shelf she had installed beside the bed. She very cleverly placed herself on the side farthest from the wall so that she'd have to crane her neck to see it, practically resting her head on Marius's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, even encouraged it by resting his head atop hers. Then they were holding hands, and eventually wound up laying down in an embrace, Cosette laying with her head on Marius's chest, tucked into the crook of his neck, his arms around her. The movie long over, they had been quietly talking for a while, the small space made all the more intimate by the curtain Cosette had hung from the roof, separating her bed from the rest of the room, making the bed into a tiny box containing only the two of them and a laptop.

"I'm so happy," Marius chuckles quietly into her hair, "I love being so close to you."

"You're so warm," Cosette mutters contentedly, and her hand finds the place where his shirt rides up a little, just above his hipbone, and she strokes gently with her thumb across his skin.

Marius briefly tenses then relaxes again, taking deep, measured breaths. "I've loved you from the first second I saw you." He says. "It was like I got struck by lightning."

Cosette smiles and buries her face in his neck, even though from his angle he can't see her blushing face. "I felt the same." She confesses, heart pounding- they've only been 'together' for a few hours now, but it somehow feels alright, saying all this, and that's how she knows it's real. "After the first day we met, I stayed up all night thinking about you."

Marius's hand moved from her waist to her cheek and lifts so they're face to face. His eyes are big and brown, like a melted chocolate chip in a freshly baked cookie or the embers in a burning fireplace, Cosette thinks. He has such pretty pink lips that smile so easily, dimples and all, and to look at him makes Cosette feel like her chest is cracking open.

"I love you." She says, if for no other reason than because she can now, doesn't have to hide her feelings anymore.

"I love you, too." He replies, voice full of emotion, and kisses her so soft and gentle she goes tingly. She spreads her fingers along the expanse of skin under his shirt and his breath momentarily hitches before he resumes kissing her, pressing his lips against hers and pulling her as close to him as he can without hurting her. There's a moment when they both open their mouths slightly to deepen the kiss, and they both freeze. A few painfully long seconds go by and they both start to giggle a little, feeling comforted in the fact that neither one of them knows any more than the other when it comes to this stuff. Feeling particularly brave tonight, Marius slowly slips his tongue past his lips and gently skims it along her bottom lip, and  _holy hell that's hot_ she thinks. She sighs out her approval, high and airy, and responds in kind, pressing her tongue against his and letting them slide against each other for a second before pulling away, placing a kiss on his lips, which have chased hers. 

Marius moves his hand from her cheek to her hair as they continue, threading his fingers through the strands and running them through. He does this a few times before settling his hand at the nape of her neck, keeping her close. She nudges her tongue against his and rubs small circles on the skin of his stomach and he groans outright, hips momentarily and involuntarily bucking upwards. Cosette smiles and breaks the kiss to see what movement he just did to make the bed jump like that. She can't tell, however she can now see his erection straining against his pants. Marius looks down, too, red in the face and breathing like he just ran a mile. They spend an awkwardly silent moment staring at his boner before Cosette speaks up.

"Wow." She breathes. "Um, you know, I've never  _done_ anything before."

"Oh, you don't- um- you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Marius assures, giving her a quick squeeze.

"No, I do!" She quickly says. "I... want to. But I just thought you should know, in case I'm not, I don't know, as experienced as you're used to."

Marius chokes on a laugh. "Cosette, I've never  _done_ anything, either."

She lifts her head so she can look at him again. "No?"

He shakes his head, lips pressed together in a line. "Nope."

She looks back down at the tent of his pants, feeling her heart rate increase. "Do you want to?"

"With you? Abso-fucking-loutley."

They both laugh and kiss, and Cosette moves so she's semi-straddling him, undoing the buttons of his shirt. When she's done maybe three, he places a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the underside of her jaw and she shivers, nearly collapses. "God," she whispers, and Marius giggles giddily under his breath and does it again and she moans, a high-pitched, wavering 'ah', and she clamps her hand over her moth instantly. Marius grabs her hand and pulls it away.

"I've dreamed about hearing you moan like that for months." He purrs.

"Yeah, but I don't think my neighbors have." She retorts playfully, and they kiss.

With his shirt unbuttoned and shuffled off, she scoots down the bed. He props himself up with her pillows and she settles herself between his legs staring down what's in front of her. "Can I touch?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Marius nods his head rapidly. 

With a deep breath, Cosette runs her hand over his bulge. He hisses in a sharp breath through is teeth and they both laugh a little, nervous and excited. She rubs up and down a few times before undoing the button and zipper of his pants, then pulls his pants down and off. Marius's every exhalation is a quiet moan and he's clutching the sheets in tightly balled fists, clearly trying to keep himself under control. Cosette eyes his briefs and smiles, gently pressing her lips against the outline of his erection. Again, Marius instinctively bucks his hips, but Cosette's face is in the way, and his pelvic bone smashes against her nose.

She sits up immediately, hands covering her nose.

"Oh, my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry, oh my god, are you okay? Is it broken?"

"I'm fine." Cosette says. She pulls her hands away, and they're both relieved to see that she's not bleeding. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so, so sorry." Marius sits forward, taking her hand, "It's just... I love you so much, and what you were doing felt really good, and I've wanted this for so long, and-"

"Marius," She laughs, cutting him off. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She nods, impatient to get back to what she had been about to do. "Can I?" She points down.

"Yes please."

Cosette returns to her place between his legs and, glittering with excitement and a pool of arousal growing in her stomach, she tugs down the waistband of his briefs. His cock pops up and she bites her lip, appraising it. "Wow. Um."

"What?" Marius asks, suddenly concerned.

"Just. It's big." Cosette blurts, swallowing thickly. It's not astoundingly long, maybe six inches, but it's thick from base to tip, and the thought briefly crosses Cosette's mind;  _I hope I can fit this thing in me._ He's circumcised and his tip is just as pink as his lips, and Cosette notes that it's kind of pretty.

She wraps her hand around it and places the tip against her lips, wets them, and then slowly slides it into her mouth. Marius groans and one of his hands finds her hair again as she takes as much of him into her mouth as she can before she feels like she truly can't breathe, then slides back up, then down again. She develops a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down, and she decides that she really, really loves giving head.

"Ungh, slower, slower." Marius pleads breathlessly, tightening his grip on her hair. Cosette complies, slowing her pace and beginning to suck a little. She's a little worried about the volume of his moans, but she loves hearing it and she's enjoying pleasuring him too much to stop. "God, Cosette, that feels amazing, you're so beautiful."

He runs his hand through her hair, pulling it back out of her face. "Look at me," he says, but there's no command in his voice, just love, pleasure, and it's so tender that she would feel bad if she didn't. She cranes her neck so that she can continue sucking him while she looks him in the eye. He smiles down at her then makes a sound like he's been punched, his facial expression practically matching the noise. He grabs her face with both hands and gently removes her from his cock. "That's a little too much." He chuckles lowly, pulling her up on top of him once more and kissing her. "It's one thing to get an incredible blowjob from the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, but to have her look at you in the eye while she does it? Totally different ballgame." He mutters against her lips. He wraps one of his arms all the way around her waist, holding her tight as he flips them over- he has to actually lift her, they can't just roll over due to the tiny size of the bed- so that he's on top of her. He kisses his way down to her neck, snaking his hand under the bottom of her shirt. Her muscles jump under his touch and she gasps.

Marius pulls back, looking into her eyes. "Is this okay?" He asks quietly, nudging her shirt up a little more.

Cosette nods, then takes her shirt off entirely. Marius gently runs his hand over her stomach, and her skin rises in goosebumps. "You're gorgeous." Marius sighs, eyes raking up and down her body. "God..." He lowers his mouth to the place where the round of her breast begins. "You're an angel."

"Oh, Marius." She smiles as he kisses downward. She shimmies her arms behind her back and unclips her bra, then takes her arms out of the straps and finally pulls the bra away entirely, feeling bare and vulerable.

"Holy shit." Marius groans, squeezing his eyes shut. He blows out a long, low breath through pursed lips and then shakes his head like a dog shaking off water. "Whoa. Okay. I... Wow. I gotta control myself. I've been fantasizing about this for months..."

"You have?" Cosette asks, enthralled.

Marius re-opens his eyes and looks at her, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Have you... Did you ever think of me when you..."

"Yeah," He answers immediately. "Sorry, is that weird?"

"No, no. That's really, really fucking hot."

"It is?"

"Absolutely."

Marius smirks and moves to kiss her, stopping just shy of her lips. "The day we met, I went home and thought of you while I masturbated. I came four times."

Cosette's eyebrows shoot up, amused. "You did?"

"Yeah."

Cosette kisses him. "Every time I've touched myself since we met, I imagined- wished- it was you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He maps a line with his lips from her jaw to her breast, kissing and sucking and licking along the way until his mouth finds one of her nipples. Suddenly all of her nerves are standing on end as he swirls his tongue around, using his hand to squeeze the other. She rests her hands on his shoulderblades, trying to quiet her moans, wondering how difficult it will be to hold back her moans later on. He begins kissing downward, past her belly button and to the top of her leggings. Her slips the tops of his fingers under the waistband, looking up to meet her eyes. "Can I take these off?" He asks, far too innocent for what he's really asking.

Cosette nods excitedly and lifts her hips so that he can pull her leggings off. She hadn't been wearing underwear with them, since she had planned on sleeping in them that night, so she is completely naked. Suddenly the cool air of the dorm fills the place where her clothes had been, and she shivers, half from the chill, half from anticipation.

Marius slides his arms under her thighs and puts his hands on her waist. He kisses the innermost part of her thighs, right around where she wants him most until she's squirming, trying to push herself towards his mouth. She can feel him smiling against the skin of her thigh and it's strangely comforting. He rubs his thumbs along the skin of her waist and pushes himself closer to her.

The flat of his tongue is warm and wet as it slides up her slit, and she gasps and her hands fly to his hair, his neck, his shoulders, his arms, anywhere she can reach him. Her fingers thread into his hair and she accidentally pulls, but when he moans into her at the sensation she continues, and they're mutually pleased. He licks all around her, finding the places that make her react the most, circling her most sensitive parts slowly. He does everything so, so slowly.

"You taste so good." He utters to her, and her stomach drops. "Sweeter than honey." Then he lifts his head, smiling with realization. "You're my honey," He says, "because you're  _bee-_ loved!"

"Marius!" She exclaims happily, cupping his cheek. "Why are you so cute?"

Marius flushes even more (if that were even possible) and lowers his head once more, returning to his ministrations.

He finds her clit and it takes everything in her not to scream as he runs his tongue over it over and over again, moving his head back and forth slightly. "Oh my god, Marius." She moans, tightening her grip on his hair. "There, right there. God, please don't stop."

He doesn't, in fact he re-doubles his efforts and she gasps, cries, her back arches, and she comes harder than she can remember ever coming before. It feels like electricity running through his mouth into her, and she's shaking and spasming and suddenly it's all too much, she's too sensitive and what was pleasure a few moments ago flips to a sharp pain. She gives his head a little push and he looks up at her, grinning. He crawls back on top of her. His lips and chin are shiny and wet.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't want to gross you out." He chuckles.

Cosette practically lunges at him, kissing him with a fury, tasting herself. It's a peculiar taste, but not one she minds; the word  _dark_ comes to mind.

"You don't happen to have a condom, do you?" She asks, and it feels like a stupid oversight.

"Actually," Marius sits up and reaches for his pants, shoved against the wall, and pulls his wallet out. He opens his wallet up and pokes around for a moment before pulling out a silver and black foil package. "Courfeyrac never lets me leave the dorm without one. Never thought it would actually come in handy."

They laugh at that, hard. Marius returns his wallet to his pants pocket and pushes his pants to the side. "Okay, here we go." He sits back on his heels between her legs, takes the condom out of the package, places the package on the little shelf, and slides the condom down the length of his cock. He hisses a little as he does so, clearly as sensitive as she is. Once the condom is on, he lowers himself back over her once more, kissing her slowly.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks, running the backs of his fingers down the side of her cheek, looking at her tenderly.

"Yes." Cosette nods. "I want all of you."

Marius smiles. "I'm so in love with you."

He kisses her again. She feels him start to push into her, and her muscles involuntarily clench.

"Hey, don't tense up, okay?" Marius says, stroking her hair. "It's okay, it's just me."

Cosette blows out a breath. "Okay. Go ahead."

He pushes in again, and Cosette tries to keep herself relaxed, like the way her father always instructed her to keep her arm relaxed when getting a shot. In one smooth motion he's fully seated inside her and she digs her fingernails into his shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut at the pinching feeling. "Ouch."

"Shit, are you okay?" Marius asks, voice thick and faltering. "Do you want me to-" He makes a move to leave her, but she wraps her legs around his hips to stop him.

"No, I'm okay." She says. "Just... Give me a second? To get adjusted?"

"Of course." Marius kisses her cheek. "Truth be told, I need a minute, too."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright. I just don't want this to be over yet."

She pulls his face towards hers so that they can kiss. "I'm really glad I'm doing this with you."

"I'm really,  _really_ glad I'm doing this with you, Cosette." Marius mutters, a hint of playfulness in his voice. "You feel... Amazing. You... You're perfect." His head falls to her shoulder, which he promptly smothers with kisses. Cosette takes deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, taking comfort in the way Marius is holding her, one of his arms under her shoulders, the other in her hair.

"I feel so safe with you." She says without meaning to. "I always have. Ever since we first met. Whenever I'm with you I just feel so safe, and protected, and cared for, and taken care of, and just... Loved."

Marius smiles at her, wide and joyful. "You are." He kisses her.

"Okay." She says. "You can move now."

He rocks his hips back and then forward again and his body shudders, his moans leaving him freely (albeit quietly, considering the thin walls of the dorm). Cosette breathes through the pain until she feels the stretching and burning giving way, being swallowed up by the greater beast of pleasure until Marius thrusts into her deeply, hitting a tender spot inside of her and she moans, her body suddenly buzzing with the feeling.

"Oh Marius," She sighs, "I- oh, wow, Marius, you- oh, god-"

"Shh," He hushes her, but not because he wants her to be quiet; he's comforting her, letting her know he's there, he's there, he's there. "How does it feel, my darling?"

"Amazing." Cosette moans, "oh, Marius, you're wonderful."

"You're so beautiful." Marius whispers. "Inside and out, you're the loveliest person I've ever met."

He's fucking her agonizingly slow, and she feels like she's burning up from the inside in the most incredible way. "Marius... Marius..." She's so close she can taste it.

"Just let go, my love, just let go," He tells her, voice thick and reverent, "I'm right here, I've got you."

She comes again, and it's a completely different sensation; a warmth spilling through her and spreading to her fingers, her toes, the top of her head. She buries her face in his neck and wraps her arms around him, gasping and shuddering against him, feeling herself fluttering around him. She feels like she's been dropped into warm water; submerged, surrounded, breathless.

"Holy god, yes, Cosette, just like that." Is the first thing she hears when she comes to. "Cosette, I love you."

"I love you too, so much." She replies, staring into his eyes, feeling whole.

"Huh," Marius chokes, swallowing hard. "You feel so amazing, you  _are_ so amazing, Cosette, I love you, Cosette..."

She cups his face in her hands, smiling at him. "Come for me, Marius."

He does, squeezing his eyes shut, his eyebrows raising, mouth falling open, pushing himself as far inside her as he can. A long, desperate 'uuhh' leaves his lips as he spends himself, hands shaking with the intensity of it.

After a few long moments he relaxes, his breathing evens out and he looks at her and smiles. She can't help but smile back.

He kisses her before pulling out of her, and they both gasp a little as he does, still stingingly sensitive. He takes the condom off, ties it, and puts it in the plastic bag hanging near the foot of the bed that Cosette had put there for garbage before returning to her side, wrapping her up in his arms. She snuggles into him, her head on his chest. He pulls the blanket up around her and runs his hand up and down her side, and she places her hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I can't believe that just happened." He giggles. "That was perfect."

Cosette looks up at him. "You were right, before."

"Right?" Marius raises an eyebrow.

Cosette raises her fist to beside her face, an imitation of his earlier action. "Best! Day! Ever!"


End file.
